


16. Jar

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Injury, Kinda serious injury tbh, Roman is an accidental dick, big brother roman, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan hurts himself trying to steal Roman’s secret jar of Crofters from the top of the cupboards. Roman’s priorities aren’t quite what Logan thought they were.





	16. Jar

It was usual for Roman and Logan to… disagree. However, it was unusual for Roman to resort to insults such as “I’d rather listen to Deceit than you any day.”

“As would everyone.” Logan had replied, adjusting his glasses. “However, Deceit is Deceit, and I am Logic. Inevitably, I am the one you have to listen to.”

This was met with more insults, and Deceit popping up at the mention of his name.

Perhaps Logan shouldn’t have told Roman that his ego was taking up too much of his personal space.

But Roman shouldn’t have bragged about  _ his _ Cartoon Therapy video doing so well.

Sure, it was Roman’s idea, Logan knew that, but he’d had a huge part to play in linking all those nonsense characters and storylines to actual professional advice and motivational messages, yet here Roman was, taking all the credit as per usual.

Logan didn’t know why he was surprised that Roman would get all the attention from it.

Which led to his current predicament: Sitting on his bed in his regressed form, plotting revenge.

“I know Wo-man has a secwet Cwofters stash in a spice box… But it is on the top shelf… I will haf to wait until efewyone is asleep…” Logan scribbled a diagram of his plan onto paper. “I should not use a chair, since that did not werk so well last time… Unless I wear my shoes this time to pwofide gwip.”

Logan planned away into the night, waiting until he heard Patton call ‘goodnight’ to everybody before three doors closed. He waited an extra few minutes, to make sure they didn’t come back out, before putting his plan into action.

Wearing his usual black shirt and jeans to blend into the night, Logan crept out of his room and into the living room. He lay out his plans on the floor before going to fetch the chair. He carefully carried it, so it didn’t squeak on the floor, and gently positioned it in front of the cupboard where he knew Roman kept his Crofters.

Logan stood back to admire his handiwork and went over his plans once more. All he had to do was climb up onto the worktop and open the cupboard. 

Once he was satisfied with his plan, he clambered up onto the chair, then onto the worktop. He opened the cupboard with no problems, until he realised just how high the top shelf was. He was going to have to stand on tiptoes to reach. 

Logan tried his hardest to reach the box, which was a clever idea in Logan’s opinion, to hide jars of jam in a box that looked like it contained spices no-on knew the uses for. The perfect disguise to keep people out. No-one wanted to use spices.

The Logical Side smirked when he felt his hand clamp around the box and pulled it down. With a smirk, he pulled back the lid to peek inside…

Only for a toy spider to jump out.

Logan jumped as he screamed in surprise, his foot slipping off the edge of the worktop. He fell, hitting his head not the back of the chair before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Patton jerked upright when he heard a scream and a thud, and the sound of shattering, coming from outside his room. Without thinking, he clambered out of bed and rushed out of his room, searching around for any clues as to what had happened.

His eyes fell on Logan’s partially opened door.

“Logan?” Patton called, heading towards the living room. “Logan, are you o- LOGAN!” Patton gasped in shock at the sight. 

Logan lay on the ground, his eyes closed and body still, surrounded by shattered jars of jam.

“Logan?!” Patton rushed over to Logan, his eyes burning with tears as he carefully made his way through the glass. Now he was closer, he realised not all of the jam was jam. Some of it was blood, pouring from a wound on Logan’s forehead and from his wrist, where he’d fallen on glass.

“Padre, what’s-“ Roman froze, his eyes fixed on the carnage in front of him. Virgil rushed in behind him, clearly already panicked. 

“Wh-what happened?” Virgil choked, watching as Patton picked up Logan’s limp body with a sob. 

“I-I just… I don’t… know…” Patton whimpered, carrying Logan to the couch and lying him down.“There’s so much blood, what do I do, I don’t…”

“Check his pulse…” Roman whispered, his eyes falling on the plans on the floor. He bent down and picked them up to look at, his heart shattering when he realised what Logan had been trying to do. 

“He’s okay…” Patton sniffed, sitting back. “I-I need bandages…”

“I got it…” Roman whispered, clicking his fingers. Two rolls of bandages fell onto Patton’s lap. The Moral Side quickly worked to wrap up Logan’s wounds, while Virgil peered over Roman’s shoulder at the plans Logan had written.

“This is my fault…” Roman whispered.

“No-”

“He wasn’t supposed to be regressed! He was supposed to be normal size! It was just a stupid prank!”

“Hey, hey, Princey, stop it, he’s gonna be okay…” Virgil whispered as Patton finished with the bandages.

A choked sob from the couch proved his point.

“Pa… pa…”

“Logan!” Patton dropped everything, rushing to Logan’s side. He brushed Logan’s hair back as Logan blinked his eyes open. “Oh, Logan, honey, it’s going to be alright, sweetheart, everything is- is going to be fine… Oh, gosh, Logan…”

“Huwts…” Logan whimpered.

“I know, honey, it’s going to hurt for a while, Lo… Oh, Logan…” Patton sniffed, brushing his hand over Logan’s cheek. “Oh, you scared me… You scared me so bad, Lo…”

“Lo, do you know where you are?” Virgil asked, worried that Logan had hit his head. Logan nodded. “Do you know who we are? Wait, you called Patton Papa so you do…” 

“Is… Is Wo mad…?” Logan whispered, his eyes welling with tears.

“No…” Roman choked, moving to Logan’s side and dropping to his knees. “No, I’m not mad… I’m just scared. I am… Not feeling very brave right now, my Persistent Prince…”

“C-can we be scawed togefer…?” Logan whimpered. Roman tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he nodded, taking Logan’s tiny hand in his. 

“Yes… let’s be scared together…”

“And me.” Virgil whispered, placing his hand over Roman and Logan’s. Patton nodded, placing his own hand over Virgil’s.

* * *

They stayed that way most of the night…

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan & Thomas [Then Logan & Virgil]
> 
> For the Adoption AU, I can’t decide on a pairing:  
> Patton/Virgil | Virgil/Roman | Picani/Patton | Patton/Roman | Roman/Picani | Picani/Virgil  
> Or single parents:  
> Patton | Roman | Virgil | Picani


End file.
